Painful Transformation
A Painful Transformation is which where heroes goes through in a transformation. Their are two types of painful ones. One is Body Horror or Body Transformation. This transformation makes your body undergo into a very painful way in transformation. Also this transformation makes you scream or groan in agony while undergoing this. Here are examples: muscles growing, organs resizing or moving somewhere else, bones cracking of reshaping, mouths become muzzles, ears become longer, short, or pointy, hair style becomes different, eyes change color or their whole eyes have no pupil and becomes glowing colors, fangs growing, long or short claws on fingers and feet, tails growing, wings coming out, spikes on bodies, voices changes to growling, changes to a deeper voice, no talking, or two voices at once. The second transformation is the Mind Transformation. This here is the same as the Body one but different a heroes thinks of something or they are undergoing something they clutch their head in pain screaming or groaning in pain. Sometimes they can go in half transformation, which can be painful sometimes. Sometimes when they are almost done of the transformation, sometimes it's painful sometimes it's not. Sometimes they pass out and not remember what happened and some do, some transformation goes berserk some do not. 'Examples': *Wasp from Avengers: Earth's Mighties on epoisde Gamma World, Part 1, Wasp was exposed to the gas and she was screaming in pain until her body was reshaping into a wasp like creature, and her eyes become glowing green. *Werewolf have these things they undergo a very painful transformation when the full moon comes up. *Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach, whenever his inner hollow wants to comes out you could tell that Ichigo he clutches his head and try to restrain the inner holllw within him. But when he comes out it won't be a pretty sight. First his holllw mask comes, until if he is still full control off himself and not letting Ichigo restraining him then, he transforms further and further until he looks like a lizard-like hollow or a devilike hollow. *In Dragon Ball series and Kai series whenever the Sayians look at the full moon it seems pretty painful when they transform whenever they look at the full moon, also whenever the moon is gone or their tail is cut off if they are not a high level or never trained in Sayian school they will pass out, but when they are trained Sayians they are use to the pain and never pass out. *Ariel goes through a quite painful-looking transformation from mermaid to human which involves her tail fin being torn in two and transformed into legs--the worst part probably being that without her voice, she can't scream from the pain. *In Resident Evil movies and the video games, if the heroes get the virus or get the syringe with the virus in them they go through uncomfortable transformation that feels extremely painful with lots of screaming or groaning. *In Claymore the heroes goes through this and, this whenever their awakened forms are activated they groan in pain or screaming, meaning the transformation is painful. *In Trigun, Vash the Stampede, he gets a weopen called the "Angel Arm", and by the looks of it whenever it comes out his arm it seems pretty painful, which Vash screams in pain. *In Garfield 9 Lives movie, Garfield use to be a lab cat and they put a serum in him to test something on him. Before they want to dissect him, he escaped but the humans are still after him. But when he went to land, and made it out of the water, he started to transform into a dog. The scene looks painful except the tail and claws. But when he starts growling in pain his whole body starts to become a werewolf then, a dog. *In Xam'd Lost Memories, Akiyuki Takehara was chosen by the Xam'd, which it goes in Akiyuki's arm, which he clutches his arm and groans in pain. Before the Xam'd was about to be out, Akiyuki went through a tremendou painful transformation. He was clutching his head in pain and it also his body was also transforming, bulky arms and spiked on his back. He groans in pain when he first transformed. *In Princess Tuto, Rue here has an alter ego her name is Princess Kraehe. Whenever she comes out, Rue goes through a very devastating transformation. Her body whole body gets scratched or cut by sharp, pointy vines, which she screams in pain. Her dress becomes black, her shoes too, and her hair, and her hair style is different. *In Skull Man, Nami didn't really knew who she really was until she transformed into a kitsune. This transformation sounds like her organs and body are stretching and also she was screaming and groaning in pain. *In Gargoyle, Fox Xanatos got a necklace from David Xanatos for an enganevent present. But David wants it back from Fox but Fox started to transformed in front of him of becoming a werefox. This transformation looks painful with Fox screaming and stuff. Her transformation however makes her hands transform first then, her face then, muzzle, glowing white eyes, ears, and then, she grew taller and muscular. *In Haibane Renmei, Rakka was an newly angel. But when she starts to get her first wings she was screaming in pain. The wings were coming out with blood on it. This was the most painful transformation ever, by the looks of the wings coming out of the back. *In Spider-man tv series, only like two times Spider-man transformed into a Man Spider. In the first series, it was in the 1990s he grew two more arms which it seems painful while he was groaning in pain. Then, when he starts to fully transformed he just groans in pain when his suit gets ripped with, claws, feet with claws, spider eyes and mouth, and the spider color fur, gray. Now the second time this was the animated of spider-man series. He got shot by a dart with poison and he transformed into Savage Spider-man. This transformation makes spider-man groan then, screams when his arms comes out, then, claw feet, then, his spider mouth. *In Jak 2, Jak was being held by the prison fortress and he was been put in by dark ego inside of him. While he does gets angry when he unleashed it and he goes berserk of it, however if someone calms him down he's cool. But when he reverts back to his normal self the way he grabs his head and shudders violently, it looks incredibly painful when he reverts back. Even when he transforms it seems painful too as well. 'Quotes': 'Gallery': IMG_0153.GIF|Gohan transforming into a Great Ape IMG 0151.GIF|Wasp transforming into a wasp-like creature IMG_0154.PNG|Clare forcing her awakened form transformation further IMG_0157.JPG|Vash arm transforming into a Angel Arm, which he try's to stop it from shooting a bad guy IMG_0165.PNG|Garfield starts transforming into a dog IMG 0161.GIF|Goku transformed into a Great Ape for the first time IMG_0172.JPG|Akiyuki going through his first transformation into a Xam'd IMG_0173.GIF|Rue transforming into Princess Kraehe IMG_0192.PNG|Nami transforms into a Kitsune in front of Hayato IMG_0193.GIF|Fox Xanatos transforming into a werefox IMG_0196.GIF|Rakka getting her first wings IMG_0239.JPG|Spider-man transforming into Savage Spider-man Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events